


Guardian werewolf

by Reay_Of_Sunshine



Category: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, I couldn’t help but make another, frost - Freeform, shadowmere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reay_Of_Sunshine/pseuds/Reay_Of_Sunshine
Summary: Based off of a true incident that went down in my save file but with more dialog, I thought I wouldn’t make another but I can’t help it, I love these two





	Guardian werewolf

Inigo and Myrina made their way past the old brotherhood sanctuary as they could hear wolves in the distance howling to the moon that peaked through the clouds that dared to pour at any moment. Shadowmere and frost treaded slowly as they came up to hill on either side of the trail, Myrina had pulled out her ebony bow and arrows as they could hear noises and the smell of vampire stench clouded their noses, Myrina looked at Inigo who had already got the message that something wasn’t right as a dark figure suddenly appeared from over the hills and more seems to pour in, a huge group began attacking both of them as they got off of the horses. As the steeds both ran off the Vampires attacked Myrina from every angle, causing her health to become low and she had to kneel to regain her strength “Your death will be quick and painful!” Inigo shouted as he brandished his blade against the impending hoard, but they seemed to be too much for him and backed him up against a open cave wall. Myrina was finally back on her two feet and saw Inigo tripped backwards and was loosing a lot of blood, Myrina called upon Hircine, which she then felt her skin crawl and her blood boil as she growled into a crouched position before feeling her bones shift and letting out a demonic roar. The vampires looked back at their once prey and realized they had messed up as a timber werewolf approached them, eyeing them with one blind and one cold icey blue glare “you won’t live to regret this!” The master vampire screamed as Inigo was barely able to stand now, Myrina lunges at one and bit their head as he let out a bloodcurdling scream before she grabbing the next fledgling with a slash of her claws, she then bit another body and shook it in her mouth before throwing it, as the fledglings begin to flee with the master vampire leading them, Myrina began to charge at the beings and pinned them in seconds before howling over their carcasses. Myrina’s beast form began to shake as her vision became blurry “Inigo” she called out, concern lacing her normally cold tone as her body became normal human flesh and blood again, her undergarments returning to her body “are you alright?” She looked to see her friend downing a healing potion “yes I’m alright, my guard dog” he teases as he’s almost done healing “oh shut it”she responds


End file.
